Pushing Me Away
by Alavna
Summary: Hermione's mum is on her honeymoon, she's stuck at home with her stepbrother, one of her consciences is on holidays and she's stuck with her other 1 that looks like Malfoy (but it's not Malfoy) and when he's done with her, heads will roll. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

When I look into your eyes there's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me

**A/N: Say Backwards:  
**Everything has to end  
You'll soon find that we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down  
Everything has to end  
You'll soon find that we're out of time left to watch in all unwind  
Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down

I've lied to you  
This is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
Everything falls apart even  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down  
Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
The sake of being with you  
Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I stay  
When you just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me

**A/N: Say Backwards:  
**Even the people who never frown eventually break down

I've tried, like you, to do everything you wanted to  
This is the last time  
That I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I stay  
When you just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me

Reverse psychology is failing miserably  
It's so hard to be left all alone  
Telling you is the only chance for me  
There is nothing left but to turn and face you  
When I look into your eyes there's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me  
Asking why  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I stay  
When you just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me

Why I stay  
When you just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me

* * *

"Mike, where does this god damn plug go?"

"Honestly Hermione, I've shown you a million times."

"No you haven't. You just got this thing and when Mat finds out that you used his credit card to buy this he'll flip."

"No he won't. Even if he could how could he?" Mike asked taking the plug from Hermione.

"One, He will wonder where the sound system came from and two, when he receives his credit card bill. It will have the item and then the price."

"Yeah so?" Mike finished plugging in the system.

"He has to pay the bill, you numbskull."

"Oh."

Hermione's parents had divorced when she was still in school doing her 5th year. When she came home her mum announced that she was getting married during the summer. Of course Hermione blew it but her mum explained that because of the Umbridge incident, none of her letters got through to her explaining everything that was happening.

Right now her mother and Mike father, Mat, were on their honeymoon. So now she was stuck at home with her stepbrother.

The phone rang downstairs and Hermione ran down to answer it but the answering machine cut in first.

"Hello? Hello! Can anybody hear me? Mike are you there?" a girl screamed through the phone.

"No! Don't answer it!" Mike yelled from the top of the stairs but a little too late because Hermione had answered it.

"Hillary, stop screaming into the phone, just talk normally. I'll be right back I just have to get Mike," Hermione ran to the stairs and screamed, "Mike get your sorry arse down here and talk to your girlfriend."

Mike, who had ran for the cover of his bedroom yelled back, "She's not my bloody girlfriend. She has this theory that we'll get married and wonderful little children. I don't even know how she got our number. Heck, I don't know how she even managed to discover the telephone, she's that bloody thick."

"Look who's talking," Hermione mumbled to her self, "So what your implying is that because she's a Pureblood she doesn't know how to use a phone or a TV or anything like that?"

"Yeah you could say that," Mike yelled from his refuge.

"Ha, your just like a half-blooded version of Malfoy."

"Oooo, who's he? Your boyfriend?"

"EW! NO FRIGGIN WAY! Why would a selfish, pig-headed, vile loathsome, evil little cockroach be my boyfriend? His head is so stuck up his arse that he hasn't even realized that he has no real friends that really care about him and frankly, I don't think his parents even really love him, they proberly think he's just an investment to pass on the Malfoy name. He proberly doesn't even know what it feels like to be loved by someone or something because his hearts so cold and black."

"Oh, and ho would you know so much about him?"

"He's my bloody enemy, knowing things about your enemy gives you an advantage."

"Yeah sure, now will you just hang up on Hillary."

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm covering up for you," she lifted the phone to her ear to say something but all she heard was the faint sound of the disconnected signal.

'_Oh no, I guess she heard that, darn it'_ she thought hanging up the phone.

Hermione walked back up stairs.

"Mike, I'm going to bed, oh yeah and Hillary hung up on _you_. I guess she heard everything _you_ said," she said passing Mike's room to hers.

"And I care why?" Mike asked rhetorically back.

Malfoy cornered her. She tried to escape but he pinned her back, trapping her, she had nowhere to run and even if she screamed no one would hear her.

"Now you listen to me, Granger, and you listen good. I do have friends and my parents do love me and my head is so not stuck up my arse," He hissed.

"How do you know what I said earlier? You weren't even there," she said shocked.

"Oh please, don't be so stupid. You should know I have my ways, I am after all in your head at the moment and all of your thoughts are running all over the place as you think about them. Oh yeah and you might want to take Mikes offer for joining his band. Everyone likes a rock chick," He said smirking.

"What are you my conscience?"

"You could say that, I'm your evil one. Wanna know what I did to your good one?" the look of sheer horror on Hermione's face mad him laugh.

"Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist. He's on holidays; the big cheese gave him a break, seeing as you're always a goody, goody, two shoes. I think he's on your mothers honeymoon, don't worry he'll fill you in on the nitty-gritty stuff that happened when he gets back, if you know what I mean?"

Her face was blank for a moment then it clicked, "ew, that's disgusting. Now get out of my head."

"Ah, no. I got orders and I'm fulfilling them."

"What orders?" she asked worried.

"Well, lets just say, I'm taking you for a ride on the wild side and I think you'll like it, oh and by the way, my name's not Malfoy, it's…"

* * *

Hey Peoples,

The song at the beginning is called "P5hng Me AWy" From the CD Reanimation by Linkin Park. I felt that this song fits the story best, As well as a few others that will be in other chapters.

Well, I hope you liked, I don't care if I get flames. The Hermione/Draco bit is coming up, but I don't know which chapter as I'm writing this off of the top of my head.

Alavna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did then why would I be writing this, honesty. Cause if I did then I would be off having my own little adventures with a certain some one. _cough_Draco_cough._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples,

Thanxs to my reviewers.

darlightprincess: Yeah, I know it's a little confusing but you see, in the song they sing each line backwards. Did that make sense?

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter –insert pout here-

"…Oh and by the way, my name's not Malfoy, it's Brett," the Malfoy look-a-like said.

"Well, _Brett_, do you mind? I'm not too fond of being sandwiched in between you and the wall."

"It's your dream, just dream of somewhere different and a different situation."

"Oh," she closed her eyes and thought of somewhere, where she would most likely never be able to go except in her dreams.

Everything faded away and where replaced with white sand, clear seawater, palm trees, and beautiful flowers. Brett, who had been leaning against the wall, fell forward onto Hermione causing her to fall backwards onto the sand giggling.

"Shut up, it's not that funny," Brett whined getting up.

Hermione stopped giggling and looked around. Brett held out his hand to her and pulled her up. They were in a beautiful lagoon.

"Hmm, I've got an idea," and with that Brett clicked his fingers and Hermione's clothes were changed into a black bikini that looked like it had hot pink graffiti on it, while Brett's changed into navy blue and silver board shorts. Hermione took one look at what she was wearing and shrieked.

"Oh hell no," she screamed glaring at her evil conscience, "I thought this was my dream," she continued pouting.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione, I'm part of you, I can change things as well."

"Well, I'm not wearing this," she said trying thinking of something different.

"Take a walk on the wild side Hermione. Have a change, do something different, heck, do something different with your life. Do you really want to be known as a goody-goody two shoes, bookworm for the rest of your life?"

Hermione thought about it. _'Maybe I don't want to be like that for the rest of my life. I think I should have a change. I mean, only having a few friends is proberly not enough. Neville has more friends than me. If I keep up this charade I'll proberly be single for the rest of my life.'_

"Ok, you've got a deal, help me to be different. Tell me what I should start off with."

"Ok, I'm only telling you this once and once only. Don't give Harry and Ron the answers for their homework or for tests. If their even going to make it through life then they have to learn not to always depend on you to get them out of things, oh and let loose once in a while, wear something different then those tacky t-shirts, now that's lesson one for today, but now we swim," he said coming over and throwing her over his shoulder and ran into the water. Brett dumped Hermione into the warm water and started swimming away when she glared at him.

"Grr, why you little," she swam after him. When she caught up she pounced on him. He grabbed her legs and pulled her off of his back. Brett started tickling her feet.

"Brett, stop or I dack you," she screamed grabbing onto his board shorts.

"Oh no you don't," he screamed dropping Hermione's foot and clutching the back of his board shorts. Hermione broke down in hysterics, then she heard the faint sound of her alarm clock blearing away.

"I don't want to get up yet," she groaned.

"Too bad," Brett said shrugging his shoulders, then added, "remember I'm always in your mind and will be talking to you when your awake so we can continue our lessons while your awake, i.e., clothes, look and attitude."

Hermione opened her eyes and turned off her alarm clock but found that her stepbrother was belting the living daylights out of his electric guitar. Their parents had sound proofed the walls of the house but they forgot to sound proof his room.

"Mike, stop making a racket, I swear when our parents get back I'm getting them to sound proof your room," Hermione screamed covering her ears with a pillow. She stumbled out of bed and looked at her wardrobe. She sighed, _'might as well wear whatever thingy said'_

'_Hey!'_ screamed a voice inside her head.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed jumping a foot off of the floor.

'_I've got a name you know. It's Brett'_

'_Oh, so that wasn't a dream'_

'_Ah, Ya'_

'_Then what should I wear?'_

'_That white mini skirt that you never wear and that nice black and pink boobtube that you got for your birthday'_

'_What!? I am so not wearing that'_

'_Hey, we had a deal. I help you with your look, clothes, attitude and everything else and you get a better life and maybe even a guy for crying out loud.'_

'_Oh yeah'_

'_Hurray, she remembers'_ Brett's voice said in mock hysterics.

'_Yeah, yeah'_ Hermione thought back to him taking the skirt and the boobtube and threw them on.

The boobtube came down to just above her navel and the skirt was on her hips and came down to approximately her mid thighs. It showed off her curves in all the right places that she usually kept hidden under neither all of her clothes.

Next she went into the bathroom and pulled out all of her makeup that she had also gotten for her birthdays over the years but she never used it. She put on some light pink eye shadow, some 'Flirty Sparkle' (A/N: It's sorta like this really nice pink colour, it's hard to describe) lip-gloss and did her nails in the same colour. Hermione straightened her hair but thought that it needed something, suddenly her hair went darker and got hot pink streaks in it.

She stared shocked at her reflection. _'What did you do?'_

'_What?' He asked sheepishly, 'it was missing something'_

'_But how'd you do that?'_

'_Magic'_

'_What!? I could get expelled for that'_

'_Well, technically but you see, you didn't do it, I on the other hand can because I'm not a human so I'm allowed to do magic'_

She still stood there shocked.

'_What? Like? Don't like?'_

'_You're turning me into a rebel'_

'_I know, now that was lesson two, today we're going shopping for a new wardrobe but that's later. On to lesson three, No. More. S.P.E.W. what your doing offends them. They enjoy working; it's in their nature. If you took a look into the past you would have seen that before we came along they worked even harder than they do now. They cleaned every single rock, twig, tree, leaf, building in sight. A lot of people complained that they were being broken into and everything of theirs was being rearranged. The towns' people asked them what they could do to make them stop doing what they were doing. The elves answered that they loved cleaning but they soon got bored with cleaning rocks and stuff so they broke into the houses and rearranged stuff because it was something different every time. The elves asked if they could work for the humans but not to be paid as this is what they loved doing the most. Sure, now days there are some that rebel against not being paid but that's only rarely. So, you going to stop your campaign or am I going to have to do it my self?'_

'_Fine, mum'_ she thought sarcastically.

Hermione heard Mike's guitar turn off and him walk up to the bathroom.

"Hey, Mione, did you say something before, I couldn't hear you because of my guitar," Mike walked into the bathroom but stopped dead in his tracks, "Hermione?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

I'm starting school so I might not be able to update in a while but I'll try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Anyway here's the story.

* * *

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in / my life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)

* * *

"Surprise," Hermione said nervously.

"You look…look…amazing," Mike, said shocked, "But, how? Why?"

"How: Makeup and a tiny little bit of magic, not my doing, and why: I needed a change. Is that band offer still open?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Cool, well, my answer is yes."

"Really?"

"Ah, ya. I mean, being in a band could give me a bit of attitude that I need improving, well, that's what some people say."

"Say what?"

"You know how I'm at home."

"Yeah, bossy boots."

"Well, I'm now where near as confident at school as I'm here. Not even around my friends."

"And yet you act like that around me and we've only known each other for a few months?"

"Well…yeah. I'm weird."

"You can say that again," Mike muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, what do I need to know to be in your band?"

"Well, you can sing, but we need to boost your confidence. I know you can play an acoustic guitar but we'll just see how you are with an electric guitar. Um…cloths, which I think your going to fix. Just tell me when your ready to join. We can't really decide the song until we find out how far your voice can go, so keep practicing," Mike answered leaning against the doorframe.

"Ok. Hey, I've got an idea. How about you come shopping with me. I can show you around Diagon (sp?) Alley when we go to get our schoolbooks. Isn't Mat enrolling you into Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked facing the mirror and looked herself over.

'_To be honest, I don't look half bad'_ she thought, running her hands through her now straight/wavy hair. She liked how she could pull her hair straight and then let go and the ends would go back to their Curl/Wave look.

'_Half Bad? Half Bad! What are you nuts? You look fabulous'_ Brett squealed inside her head. 

'_One thing I've been meaning to ask you, is Are you gay?'_

'_Do I have to answer that?'_

'_Ohmigod, I have a gay conscience'_ Hermionescreamed inside her head.

_'Scream a little louder, I don't thing they heard you in China!'_

'_Sorry, but it's just weird having a gay conscience'_

'_Quiet you, this stays between me and you, got it?'_

'_Ooo, I'm so scared what are you going to do ifI tell?'_

'_Hmm, how about make you confess your undying love for Malfoy to the entire school. Maybe on Christmas day, oh no, no, no, everyone will be at home that's right. How about, Valentines Day. The day of love'_

'_You wouldn't dare'_

'_Try Me'_

'_Your evil'_

'_Thankyou. You should know by now that I am your bad side, remember? Your good side's gone on vacation.'_

"Hello, Earth to Hermione, do you read me?" Mike yelled waving his hand in front of her dazed face.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Hermione asked coming back to reality.

"Ah, Ya. I said sure, seeing as you know your way around Diagon Alley, might as well."

"Oh, ok, get ready, we're going shopping," Hermione walked past him and into her mothers room to grab a pair of shoes that her mother never returned to her.

"Oh joy," Mike muttered walking into his room.

* * *

Like? Don't like?

Some of the songs I'm putting in have no relevance to the chapter that they're in but they do have relevance to the story. I have no idea why I put that in. Anyway. Like I said at the top of this chapter, I'm starting school again, my teachers say that yr 9 is going to be though and that we're getting a whole heap of assignments so yeah, plus the room in which my computer is in gets up to about 40 degrees.

Enough of my complaining, I'm update as soon as I can.

Alavna

Song: "Points Of Authority" Linkin Park


	4. Chapter 4: Insanity's Hereditary

Hey peoples,

School sucks but at leased I'm getting time to update.

Anyway, heres the story, oh and sorry about the spelling, grammar and other mistakes. I suck at English. The teacher makes a Lemon taste sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 4 

After shopping around Muggle London for some new clothes that Hermione '_desperately'_ needed they went onto Diagon Alley.

"Come on Mike, you have to get new robes," Hermione was trying to get Mike into The new robe shop.

"But I want to stay out here, that girl's giving me the eye," Mike said nodding over towards the girl at the ice-cream parlour. Hermione looked over to see whom he had nodded at. Sitting there, flirting with Mike was Pansy Parkinson.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione shrieked.

"Na-ah."

"That's Pansy Parkinson. Major slut at school and a Slytherin for crying out loud. She's proberly slept with every guy at school apart from a few Gryfindors. Seriously, do you want to go out with someone who looks like they just came from a strip club?"

"No"

"Then stop flirting. Oh look what you've done; now she's coming over here. Thanks a lot Mike," Hermione scrolled turning around pretending to be looking at something in the shop window.

"Hey there, I don't think I've seen you around here before. What school do you go to?" Pansy asked seductively.

"Ah… Hogwarts, I'm just starting this year," Mike answered nervously.

"You're a little old to be a first year," Pansy said trying to sound smart.

"Ah, I'm 6th year, meant to be in 7th year but I was kept down in 3rd year. Kept getting in trouble. We kept scaring 1st years, their screams nearly woke the dead."

"Hmm…Maybe later we could make up some screaming our selves," Pansy started twirling a lock of his dark Auburn hair. Hermione couldn't hold it any longer and started giggling like a mad women.

"That's got to be the cheesiest pick-up line of the century Parkinson," she giggled turning around, "See what I mean, Mike. Total slut."

"You're hanging around a Mudblood?" Pansy shrieked.

"Geez, Parkinson, you're as bad as a banshee," Hermione said in mock shock.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you have no right to, you filthy little Mudblood," she sneered. Surprisingly they hadn't drawn a crowd, which was lucky, Hermione didn't want to be in the spot light.

"You have no right to talk to my sister like that, your such a disease. Go back to where you belong. In a pig stye, then you can be the Mudblood for a change. In fact Mione and I are going to make your year a living hell, and if you ever insult her again, I'll personally make sue you don't see the end of the year, Muggle style," Mike drawled at Pansy.

Mike pulled Hermione into the robe shop really pissed off.

"That bitch, no one insults my sister and gets a way with it. Even if they're Slytherin, Pureblood scum," Mike mumbled.

"Mike, you alright?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Listen if anyone hurts you this year tell me cause I've got your back. Kay?"

"Ah… Yeah."

"May I help you two?" asked the old store clerk.

After half an hour of Mike whining they finally left the shop.

"Ah Mione, I haven't told dad yet but, last year, my wand was snapped," Mike said ringing his hands nervously. '_Yeah, by Hillary. Damn, they weren't kidding when they said she had a temper' _Mike thought.

"Oh, ok, let's go to Alavanders," Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowed street.

As they entered Mr Alavander looked up from his cataloguing book and smiled.

"Hello Miss Granger, long time no see," he said smiling, "and this would be your new brother, Mr Andrews. Let me guess, old wand broke?"

"Ah, yes, how'd you know my name?" Mike asked.

"You father was a well known Pureblood, who hated how Purebloods treated others as if they were beneath them. So he married your mother, who was just like miss Granger here. Now let me guess, Dragon Heart String, 12 inches, red oak, Correct?"

"Yeah," mike said shocked, "How did he know that?" Mike asked as soon as Mr Alavander went to retrieve the wand.

"I dunno. He's been working at this shop for ages so I suppose he knows a lot of things," Hermione whispered. The bell on the door rang as someone entered. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and gasped.

"What is it?" Mike asked hearing her gasp.

"Nothing," she mumbled as Mr Alavander came out from the back of the store.

"Here you are Mr Andrews. This wand is slightly different from the old wand you had as this one is specially made for advanced spells but it's still good for doing the basics. I guess your old wand might have been used for defensive curses but this wand would most likely suit you as your advancing into your 6th year at Hogwarts and I have a feeling that you'll need this," after his little speech he handed him his wand. Mike paid and turned around to face a tall man with long white hair, and a sneer on his face.

Lucius (A/N I have no bloody idea how to spell his name) Malfoy looked down at Mike and Hermione as if they were dirty criminals.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr Michael Andrews out shopping. I heard you father married, give him my congratulations, even if he did marry a muggle, I was a good friend of his back in school. Now if you'll excuse me…" he pushed past Mike and Hermione to the counter and started talking to Mr Alavander.

Mike pulled Hermione out the door and spun around.

"Who in gods name was that?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Bloody cocky asshole. Now I know where Malfoy got his cockiness from. Well, speak of the devil, it's the DH him self," Hermione said quietly.

"I think you've been spending too much time around me. Anyway, what do mean by DH?" Mike asked looked at the people around him, trying to find whom she was talking about.

"DH Is short for Dick Head. Mike, he's over there, trying to get away from Parkinson," Hermione sniggered looking over at the book shop where Malfoy had claimed sanctuary as Pansy would never go into a book shop.

"Come on, lets go torture him shall we?" Mike asked tugging Hermione over to the bookstore.

As soon as Pansy saw Mike walking up to the door she bolted, the threat he had made still lingered in her mind, and it scared her, as he was a lot taller than her.

They found Malfoy pretending to look at the books on the shelves but really he was sneaking glances out the shop window, waiting for when the coast was clear.

"Well, well, well. I thought I'd never see the day when Draco Malfoy was looking at sappy wizarding romance novels. Say Malfoy, why aren't you with your girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. I would've thought you'd like to be called '_Draky Poo'_ or all the other cute little nicknames she's made up for you," Hermione half sneered, half laughed.

Malfoy spun around to see who had insulted him.

"For your information _Mudblood_ she's not my bloody girlfriend. She's like a bloody vulture," Malfoy finished smirking. He finally noticed that someone else was with her, "who's this? Your new play mate?"

Mike advanced to pummel Draco but Hermione put her arms out to stop him.

"It's ok," Hermione whispered.

"But…"

"No, buts Mike"

Malfoy smirked as her saw her stop Mike from coming any closer.

"Really, Malfoy is that all you can come up with? It's been what? About four years going on five. Honestly you could have come up with something a lot better by now. How you managed to get to sixth year I'll never know. Oh, that's right, daddy buys your way into each grade. Silly me," Hermione said mockingly putting her hand up to cheek to pretend that she was shocked.

Malfoy's smirk vanished.

"He did not buy my way into sixth year, I earned it, Granger," He sneered, "When your grades drop and I take you're place at leased you'll have Potty, Weasel, and you're new little boyfriend to keep you company," he smirked at the horror on her face.

"Eww, that's disgusting. And for your information, this is my brother so back off you '_fairy'_."

"There you go with the abbreviations again. What's gotten into you today? Mike asked quietly from behind her.

'_I've gotten into her, buthead' _Brett yelled in her head.

'Stop insulting my brother, beavus. If you should call anyone buthead it should be Malfoy so you can be Beavus.'

'_Hey I take offence to that.'_

'_Good, you fairy'_

'_You do know that if you tell Malfoy what that means then he'll kill you when he gets a chance at school.'_

'_Chicken'_

'_What?_

'_You're. A. Chicken.'_

'_Am not'_

'_Are too'_

'_Am bloody not' _

'_Are bloody too'_

_You're the dead meat'_

'_Stop changing the subject you chicken'_

'_Ok, I'm going to ignore you know'_

'_Chicken, chicken, chicken'_ Hermione thought sang

'_I can't hear you'_ Brett said stuffing his fingers in his ears

'_Fine'_

'_Good'_

'_I'll just sing louder'_

'_Malfoy's staring at you'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Malfoy. He's staring at you as though your insane'_

'_No he's not'_

'_Take a look for your self. You've been talking to me for the past five minutes.'_

'_What?'_

"That's it. Grangers finally lost it."

"I have not lost it, Ferret," Hermione sneered coming out of her little daze.

"Now, hear I was thinking you were smart enough to think up a different insult, Granger."

"Oh. I have. You just haven't realised it yet. Come on Mike," Hermione started heading out of the shop.

"Your pathetic Granger," Draco yelled after her.

"No, your pathetic, you stupid _'fairy'_," Hermione yelled back as she exited the shop and into the crowded streets.

"Hey Mione, wait up," Mike finally caught up to her, out of breathe, "I was wondering, what did you mean by the 'fairy' insult?"

"Don't worry you'll find out," Hermione said darkly.

"Ok, I don't know what you did with the old Hermione but I think I'm starting to like this new one, although she does scare me."

"Thanks Mike. We better get home…"

Hermione and Mike caught the Knight Bus home and dumped all of the clothes, books, and other things they had bought onto their beds.


	5. Chapter 5: Evil's Warriors and a Magnet

Chapter 5: Evil's Warriors and a Magnet 

"When do you think Mum and Matt will get back?" Hermione asked searching for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"I dunno. I think that they've extended their honeymoon because we've gone back to school so they've got more time to spend together. Just as well too," Mike said from behind her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, how do you think your mum would react if she came back during the holidays and saw you? You've changed your look, attitude, style, almost everything, Hey Mione, Heres a compartment."

Hermione followed him into the compartment and sat across from him.

"When she sees you after school then you can just blame it on the girls at school and say that they put a spell on you and it can't be removed. Easy."

"Ok smart arse. You're the one with all the brains."

"No, you're the smart arse and I'm the hot babe magnet."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Run that by me again, did you say, 'Hot babe Magnet'?" Hermione asked through a fit of giggles.

"Take out the hot babe and then you've got the right name," a voice came from the doorway.

"Hey! Where did you lot come from?" Mike said shocked.

"Honestly, weren't you listening at the last band practice? We said that we, along with you, were being transferred to Hogwarts," said an Asian/Irish girl with short black hair that was pulled back into two ponytails.

"Mione told us what happened in Diagon Alley. Damn man, didn't know you had it in ya. You seem to attract really annoying girls. First it was that girl in our first year…" said a boy with non-natural red hair (A/N his hair is literally red).

"Do not finish that sentence still standing in that door way," Mike cut him off.

The three new comers filled in. The Asian/Irish girl sat beside Hermione, who had stopped giggling. Her name was Chris. The boy with non-natural red hair was Jason and the other boy was Tyson, Jason's twin brother. The only difference between the two was that Jason had red hair while Tyson had brown hair with blonde tips.

Hermione and Chris were intrigued in what Jason was about to say.

"So what were you saying?" Chris asked leaning closer towards the boys.

"Oh, yeah. In our first year, Mike here attracted the most annoying girl in our grade. Then in our third year he attracted a whole bunch of girls, including Hillary their leader, because they thought he was such a good boy because he didn't really get detentions and that he was really kind so he dragged me and Tyson into his little plan to get the girls off of his back. He went around scaring the first years. Cause he just couldn't put them through that ordeal he bribed the first years to look absolutely terrified and the day that we got caught he had pulled us in. so we were kept down and that's how we met Chris," Jason said the last bit to Hermione as she didn't know, "And now you attracted the slut of Hogwarts."

"What's next? You attracting Hags?" Tyson spoke up.

"Oh shut up you two," Mike sneered.

Chris, Tyson, Jason, Mike and Hermione made up the band, 'Evil's Warriors'. Hermione and Chris were 'Evils Angels' and Mike, Tyson and Jason were 'Evil's Demons'. Chris and Hermione liked the saying 'I'm an Angel really, the horns are just holding up the halo' so they made up that name. Then they gave the boys their name because girls are opposite of boys so they gave them the 'demon' term.

Evil's Warriors  
Hermione: Guitar, (sometimes does vocals/background vocals)  
Mike: Guitar, Vocals  
Jason: Guitar, Vocals/Background vocals, Keyboard (only if needed)/recordings  
Chris: Drums  
Tyson: Bass 

All through the trip they talked about what songs they'd like to try out playing. Hermione even suggested to ask Dumbledore if he could make up a room that they could practise in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now before we get to our lovely feast I would like to introduce five transfer students. If those five could come up here and be sorted into their houses then we can begin the feast," Dumbledore said the usual twinkle in his eye.

Mike, Chris, Tyson, Jason and another girl who Hermione had never seen walked up to the front. Prof. McGonagall read out their names. Mike, Chris, Tyson and Jason all got into Gryffindor. Then it was the mysterious girls turn.

Prof. McGonagall looked down at the Parchment she held and read out the girls name, "………..

* * *

BWHAHAHAHA, cliffe. I'm evil. I wonder who the Girl is!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry I haven't updated either of my stories yet, 1) school is being a huge pain in the arse with truckloads of friggin stupid homework/assignments. Stupid teachers. 2) My nephew decided to take over my computer while he was staying with us, now he's gone I can update (starts dancing around the room in glee. Sits back down) now that I've stopped being the Looney that I am..….…..3) Parents, Parents, Parents! Need I say more? 4) Writers block, one minute I have this great idea for my story, then when I go to write it, my mind's blank.

So once again:

SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry  
SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry  
SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry  
SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry  
SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry  
SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry…………SorrySorryandSORRY! Sorry I haven't updated. Can I stop now?

Anyway, I'll try and update when I can and if I get bloody time.

Review! Oh and just out of interest, does anyone out there even know what I mean by '_fairy_'? Just wondering.

Anyway, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: HP is a Slytherin

Hey Peoples, 

Thanx to all of the people that reviewed.

blizzardgirl( ): yes your right but she's only calling him that to tease him. yes I will include them don't worry ok. They'll be in here.

Nadeshiko Black: he isn't really, she's just calling him that to stir him up, but he just hasn't realised what it means yet 

SaturnNeko: everyone hates them, that's what make me evil by putting them in but hey, I'm updating at leased so you'll get to find out. Hehehe

HPFreak2gd4u: it's cute? Really? Never thought of it that way. He, good enough for me, that you think it's cute.

Chapter 6 – HP is a Slytherin 

"…Hillary Parker."

Mike swore under his breath, "I thought it was her, damn it, she's different."

"So that's your girl friend," Hermione whispered mockingly

"She's not my freaking girlfriend,"

"SLYTHERIN" that hat yelled. Hillary hopped down and skipped over to the Slytherins, all of them cheering. She plonked her self opposite Malfoy smiling wildly, flirting with all of the boys around her.

"Moine!" Harry and Ron yelled running to the Gryfindor table and sat down opposite her.

"Hey guys, where were you on the train, I didn't see you at the station."

"Oh, we missed it again," Ron, replied

"You didn't steal the car again?" Hermione grinned teasing.

"No, we learnt the first time," it was Harry's turn the answer.

"Good, oh. This is my brother Mike, and my band slash brother's friends, Chris, Tyson and Jason. Guys this is Harry and Ron, my best friends," Hermione introduced them all. They exchanged 'hellos', 'hi's and 'heys'.

Dumbledore went on with the usual welcome speech and finally announced the food; of course the first years were in awe but Mike and Co. had seen it all before and just started eating.

They talked about their holidays and what they were going to do through out the year seeing as they didn't have to study so hard for NEWTs or anything. After the end of the feast they headed up to their common rooms and went straight to bed, well all except Hermione, she stayed up with only her fairy of a conscience to talk to. She sat at her window looking out over the Forest.

'_So, are you every going to go to sleep?'_ Brett asked

'Hey it's not my fault, you told me to eat those Chilly flavoured Tim Tams' 

'_Yeah so?'_

'_One they have chocolate in them and two the chilly flavour is going to keep me up all night, they were nice but still. I'm lucky it's a weekend.'_

'_Hey, who's that?'_

Down on the grass was someone walking towards the forest. Their blonde hair shining in the little light the quarter moon shone down onto the earth.

"Malfoy," she whispered to herself, "What's he doing?"

She grabbed her cloak and tied it around her. Grabbing her wand Hermione ran down stairs quietly and slipped past the people who had fallen asleep where they had dropped tired from the extremely short welcome back party that they had hosted them selves. The Fat Lady wasn't awake so she gently pushed it open trying not to wake her. sneaking around the prefects she headed out side and into the forest where Malfoy had disappeared moments before.

She pulled her hood over her head. There was a small path, which she followed. Slowly it narrowed and the dead twigs of dried bushes snagged and snatched at her night grown. The path got more and more cluttered with leaves showing signs of disturbance. The forest grew thicker, somewhere off in the distance a pack of wolves howled and an owl hooted. A twig snapped behind her, she spun around to face nothing. A bush shaked causing her to jump back, tripping over, she landed on her butt with a thud. Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the bush but noticed scratch marks on the tree beside her out of the corner of her eye. She looked at them and noticed that they had a red liquid smeared across them, it was still wet so what ever had made that was still here, she realised.

Hermione regained her composure and stood up fumbling for her wand. A figure all in black stepped out of the darkness and glided towards her. Her reaction was to step backwards as the figure got closer which she obeyed. She veered off of the path and hit a tree. The figure advanced on her quicker. Suddenly they lunged forward pulling back their hood and cried, "BOO!"

Hermione screamed and bolted not taking a glance at the figures face. She ran and ran, twigs and branches scratched at her face, hair, arms, legs and dress. It was getting darker by the second as she ran blindly further into the forest. She tripped over some fallen branches and was thrown into air and tumbling down the side of a hill. Falling and falling, rolling and rolling, the hill felt like it was never going to end. Finally she landed in a pile of leaves., she just laid there listening for any sound.

It was silent, too silent for the Forbidden Forest, in Hermiones' opinion. The sound of leaves moving stirred above her, like someone sliding down the side of the hill she had fallen down. Hermione tried getting up but her dress was caught on a bunch of thorns of a near by bush. She tugged and tugged but her dress wouldn't budge. It finally ripped and she ran but the person was quicker and grabbed her. she struggled and struggled against them but getting nowhere.

"Jeez Granger, stop struggling, it's only bloody me," The person sneered.

"Oh and you suppose that's going to make me feel better, what are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked and stopped struggling.

"I could ask you the same question Granger," Malfoy sneered

"I was coming to see what you were bloody doing. I could see you from my bedroom window. Now tell me what your doing here."

"None of your business."

"Well I'm making it my business now spill or I'll…I'll…what have you done with my wand?" she cried trying to search her pockets but realising she was still in his arms, "and let go of me!"

He let her go and smirked. She faced him, "ok, what are you up to?"

All he did was hold up her wand and his smirk only grew bigger.

"Alatamara," he yelled and pointed her wand at an ancient stone archway hidden in overgrown vines. The carvings lit up with an eerie yellow-white glow. A small beam of light shot out of the archway and expanded to fill the whole inside of it, then it shank back into a small beam and disappeared, leaving the arch filled with a watery looking substance that was continuously rippling. It set off a faint glow but was enough to light up around where they were.

"What did you do?" Hermione yelled.

"just a little spell. Opened up portal to another place. nothing much," He shrugged.

"Nothing much? Nothing Much! that's it give me my wand back now!" she demanded holding her hand out.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh," he sneered waving a finger in front of her, "No more of that or this little wand goes into the portal."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He waved the wand in front of her. he was teasing her, he knew how much she loved it; she was nothing with out it.

She bit her lip watching her wand swing back and forth.

"Stop it Malfoy, just give it back and I won't hurt you."

"Is that a threat, Granger?"

she bit her lip harder glaring at him.

"what do you think?"

"I think it's time for this wand to go bye, bye," he threw it at the portal and it disappeared through the liquid making it shimmer with ripples.

"No!" Hermione wailed, "you bastard."

"Ohh, I'm so scared"

This really pushed her buttons. She grabbed his collar and dragged him towards the arch.

"Where does this go to?" she demanded

"How should I know Granger? You've got all the brains or haven't you figured it out yet? It chooses, so it's unpredictable," he said normally, pretending like it was nothing.

"Well, we'll just have to find out won't we."

"Wait, did you just say we? As in you and me?"

"you got it buster," Hermione pushed him through the portal and followed him, the last thing she heard was the cry, "Hermione! No!" from figures running into the glow of the portal, but then they were gone.

Suddenly she was spinning wildly around, she saw Malfoy a head of her. Her screams of fear were silent and her vision became blurred, like she was all of a sudden dropped into water. The temperature dropped and she became freezing. Everything went black and she was falling straight for a small circle of light, it got larger as she got closer. She reached it and with a bright flash she fell through the air, the sun shining bright above her. she landed right on top of Malfoy who had rolled over and was looking around.

"Oomph," they gasped as Hermione landed on him knocking the wind out of him.

"Ergh," he groaned, "get off of me Granger."

She tried but fell back onto him.

"I can't, you have to move your leg."

"well I can't unless you move your feet.

"I can't unless you move your other leg."

"I can't unless you move your bloody body"

"you have to move your arms"

"move your arms"

"move your hands"

"move your own"

this went on for ten more minutes. they were covered in dirt and leaves but they didn't care as long as they got away from each other.

"ok! Stop it, this is getting us nowhere. how about I lift my self up and you move a bit and we'll try from there," Hermione muttered

"Fine, as long as it gets me away from you."

Hermione pushed herself up and he readjusted his position. She tried to get up and got up on her knees.

"Finally."

She stood up and looked around. They were in the same place they were before; the small gully that Malfoy had found her in, only it was different in a way.

"Where are we?" Malfoy asked looking around; he too was standing.

"Well, by the looks of it we're in the Forbidden Forest only it's day and it looks slightly different."

"no duh. I mean what year."

"well how am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know"

"Well, I don't know either."

"Ahem, I've been waiting for you two. Who opened the portal?" a voice asked behind them.

They spun around to find an old man sitting on a rock near the edge of the trees.

"Prof. Dumbledore?" Hermione gasped.

"The one and only Ms Granger, or should I say, Mrs Malfoy," the older looking Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

'_Damn that twinkle, wait did he just call me Mrs MALFOY?'_

"Um, maybe I heard wrong but, did you just call me Mrs Malfoy?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, yes. You have three children, one set of twins, boy and girl, and a younger son. You got married ten years ago after graduation. Your friends learned to live with both of your decisions. Your marriage was one of the happiest of the wizarding world; you two love each other so much. Now you two weren't meant to come here and I wasn't really meant to tell you all of that, this mind is starting to get old, now I will just send you two back, and please try and get along, the future depends on it. Now back you go," the portal flashed like it had done before and was once again rippling like water.

Dumbledore urged them through the archway and once they were gone the rippling vanished and the portal was once again empty.

"Are you sure that what we did was right?" he asked the person next to him under an invisibility cloak.

The person lifted the cloak to reveal them selves.

"Remember this is to prevent this future from happening, and that can only be done by the unison of two different people who would at once turn a blind eye to what could be possible if they were to come together. Trust me, this is for the best," the younger Dumbledore said to his older self.

"I guess I will have to trust your judgement as you are me, only younger. You should get back before they get back to the castle, lets just hope that your plan works," the older one said and the portal lit up again.

Once again they landed on top of each other, this time Hermione was on the bottom. The only difference was that they were in a different spot to where they were originally.

"Eww, get off, get off, get OFF OF ME!" Hermione screamed.

"All right Granger, it's not like I want to be on top of you," Draco sneered getting up.

She immediately jumped up and brushed her self off.

"That was just too weird." She said looking around.

She was about to say something else but she felt a hand clasp tight around her mouth silencing her.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I am so evil. Hehe.

Don't kill me, I'm innocent, really.

I don't know why I wrote the future part cause I was just typing and not paying attention and that was what came out. Just thought I'd throw in a bit of weirdness I guess, it comes naturally, the weirdness part that is.

Now I have two teachers that make a lemon taste sweet. I also have another that makes what ever is the most sourest and meanest thing in this galaxy taste like sugar. So I had a pretty screwed up day. I think I'll get a stress ball like Aimee suggested.

Anyway, I'm rambling, I think Meggan's rubbing off on me, anyway,

Thanx to all who reviewed, I love you all, cookies and chocolate for all.

Now press that little button down there and review, remember, this story is just getting started. In later chapters I'm thinking of having a talent concert thingy so if you have any ideas, tell me, I'm gonna try and make it as funny as I can. As well as any other ideas for the story is welcome as well. Remember that I don't care about flames; I just eat them for dinner.

Now stop listening to me rambling and press that button and review.

If any one has the lyrics for "Ooh Aah", by Tamara Jaber can you please send them to me. You'll find out why soon, but only if I can get the lyrics.

Please send them to or


	7. Chapter 7: Draco Troglodytes, Draco Occi...

Hey,

Thank you to all of you who reviewed and Thanx to who ever sent me the lyrics for that song. You'll find out what they're for soon.

I hope you'll all like this chapter. I'm meant to be doing homework so you're lucky that I'm even writing this, if my parents caught me I'd be dead. Cookies for all.

Ok, my computer crashed a while ago and we had to get it fixed well, we just got it back yesterday. YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

I'm rambling.

Please Read and Review, or I'll send my Coogie monster after you. Hehehe. I'm evil; actually, I'm just nuts.

So read the story now. I command you.

Disclaimer: Why? Why? Why can't I just own an itty-bitty bit of Harry Potter? I don't own any of J.K.Rowlings' fabulous characters. Wish I did but that would take a magic genie. That's it for Christmas I want a genie, not my two front teeth (I've got those), just a genie. But so far I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, wish I did, BUT DOESN'T.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Recap:_

"That was just too weird." She said looking around.

She was about to say something else but she felt a hand clasp tight around her mouth silencing her.

End Recap 

_Onto the story:_

Chapter 7: _Draco Troglodytes,_ _Draco Occidentalis Magnus, Draco Occidentalis Maritimus, Draco Africanus._

"Shut your mouth Granger," Malfoy hissed into her ear.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that his gaze was fixed forward. She looked and saw an old well. Inside the well was a large brown head of a dragon, just poking above the rim of the well.

It's own gaze was fixed forward as well, as if Draco and the dragon were having a staring contest, trying to stare each other down, the dragon kept its gaze and wasn't about to loose contact. It raised its head a little and the dragon moved the rest of its body out of the well like a snake. Hermiones eyes widened as she recognised the dragons species. Draco had loosened his grasp over her mouth so she was free to talk.

"Is that a…?"

"Yep"

"And should we…"

"Ah huh"

Before Hermione had a chance to react, Draco grabbed her hand and tore off into the misty forest dragging her behind him. The fog was of the late night, early morning. She could tell it had that certain smell.

They kept running blindly through the forest. The russel of the leaves behind them meant that the dragon was after them. Hermione looked back and only saw the blanket of leaves move as if a huge snake was under them.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god'_ Hermiones mind screamed

'_What?' _asked Brett

'_That's a Draco Troglodytes'_

'_speak English woman'_

'_A Knucker you dumb arse. Their bite is venomous and they can kill by constriction, that's why they're serpentine in appearance. They may have wings but they can't fly but they move as fast a hell'_

'_Ah, then what are you waiting for, move those little legs of your or do you wanna become snake food'_

'_It's a dragon'_

'_Snake, dragon, what's the difference'_

'_Your impossible'_

'_It's a gift'_

"It's gaining," Malfoy yelled back to her.

"You think," she screamed back as she dodged one of its lunges.

They kept running. Hermione was now in line with Draco as they ran.

"We're heading straight for a tree, just before we run into it, we'll part to both sides so it will run into it," Malfoy suggested.

"I hope your right," she yelled.

As they reached it they parted but the dragon swerved around it and came to a halt just past it.

"You think you can fool me mortal?" the Knucker hissed.

"Shit, it speaks English," Malfoy gasped

"No shit Sherlock," Hermione gasped back.

They backed back until they both hit something, but didn't bother to see what it was assuming it was a tree. The Knucker advanced on them but stopped and looked up. It hissed at what ever it saw.

Hermione looked up and yelped. "Draco Occidentalis Magnus"

"Huh?"

'_I agree with Malfoy, huh?'_

"It's a European. And a black one too."

Malfoy looked up and then looked at the Knucker then back at the black dragon.

"What is this a bloody Dragon convention?"

"Malfoy shut up and move away slowly," Hermione hissed.

They started moving out to their left still facing the two dragons and the temperature suddenly dropped. Malfoy was the first to look at what was behind them.

"Aw shit."

"What?" Hermione asked and looked back. Standing there was a huge pure white Dragon and all around it was frozen, it breathed out steam and stared at the other two dragons.

Draco grabbed Hermones hand and pulled her to the other side away from the dragons but a shadowy figure was in their way.

It let out a high screech and stepped out of the fog.

"This is defiantly a bloody dragon convention."

" Draco Africanus and Draco Occidentalis Maritimus," Hermione breathed.

'_Once again woman, speak bloody English'_ Brett cried

"Wyvern and a Frost. They never come this way. The Wyvern is an African dragon while the Frost lives around the frozen top of Europe, they never come to England. The other two are native to us.

"We are all here but what are these mortals doing here?" the Lime-Green Wyvern hissed coming closer on it's two feet, wings folded back.

"Ask the Knucker, he chased them here," the black European answered.

"I was hungry, you try finding something to eat in the bottom of a well. There aren't any rabbits, deer, farm animals or any stray children. But today I finally get a chance to eat and you treasure loving beast," the Knucker hissed.

"It is not her fault that her species loves treasure. And it isn't his fault that he is forced to live in a well, it's in his nature. Now stop bickering like brainless humans, I can't even begin to believe how you two can live together," the Frost dragon roared.

"But he…"

"Don't even start Blackar. Don't make me turn you into an ice sculpture. I would rather be back in the Antarctic hunting Giant Squid right now but we have to get over this matter, all of our races depend on it," the Frost yelled at the European named Blackar.

"Oh and who made you the boss Icy?" the Knucker hissed at the Frost.

"Is it just me or don't they get along?" Malfoy asked Hermione as shocked as she was. These dragons were fighting and they could understand them, the dragons could speak English, she had never heard of this before.

"What are your names mortals?" asked the Wyvern as the other three dragons argued.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. We're students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione answered before Draco could but in.

"Ah. This would be Dumbledores doing. Making sure that we behave. Just like him," the Wyvern said.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but what is your name?" Hermione asked

"I am Torsha, the Knucker is Snyder, the Frost is Icy, and the European is Blackar. We are the representatives of each of our species in Europe. We have gathered here to decide if we will take part in the final battel. It is coming soon. What are you two doing out here?" he asked

"It's a long story."

Torsha looked at the three bickering dragons and answered, "we have time"

Hermione started explaining with Malfoy adding in bits and pieces. The Wyvern just stood there and listened intently.

"…And the then Knucker chased us and we ended up here."

"I see. Well, I believe Blackar can take you back, you'll be safer in her than on me, but you'll have to wait until we finish our little meeting" Torsha said looking at the still bickering dragons.

"Well why can we go on Icy?" Malfoy asked dumbly.

"Well unless you want to get frost bite in your butt, be my guest," Torsha answered.

"Malfoy, how dumb can you get?" Hermione asked plainly.

"Hey! I am not dumb Mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

"Oh so we're back to normal insults now are we, well here's a new one for you, you fairy."

"I am not a fairy."

"Do you even know what term I'm using it for?"

"Yes"

"Then what am I saying when I call you a fairy?"

"Ah…um…" For once in his life Malfoy couldn't think of an answer.

"That's what I thought, man you must be gay or you would've gotten by now."

"I'm not gay"

"Are too."

"Granger!" he warned

"Ooh I'm so scared. You gonna come after me? Try and hurt me? Yeah right"

"And who has a wand here?"

"So? I can always fight you muggle style"

"Ooh, muggle style I'm so scared"

"You were when I did it to you in third year. You ran away like a little baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I punched you, you git. Hello, is that an echo I heard in your head, it must be empty other wise you'd have clue by now."

"What fuckin clue?"

"What I mean by fairy you idiot"

"Don't get smart with me Granger"

"If you haven't noticed I am smarter than you so it isn't hard to be smart to you"

Malfoy lunged after her but she ran in between the dragons.

"Come on Malfoy, let's see what you've got. Lets see if you can catch a girl" she yelled running around the dragons away from him.

Not noticing where she was going as she was looking back trying to see if he was following her, she fell on top of someone.

"You sure do like the top position don't you?" a voice sneered.

"Eww, that's disgusting, you friggin bastard," she screeched trying to hit him but failing as he caught her hands.

"Ah we hate to interrupt your little row but we have to decide what we're going to do so if you could keep it down, we would appreciate it," Snyder sneered.

The dragons had stopped arguing when they heard Hermione and Draco yelling at each other.

After more arguing between all four dragons they had come to a decision.

"So in the war we'll make up our own army and attack the Death Eaters and the Zombie guy," Snyder said

"His name is Voldermort (sp?)," Icy corrected.

"He's still half dead isn't he?"

"Ah sorta, until he's fully replenished then I guess he's alive an yet he's dead"

"Well, then I'll just call him a Zombie. He hangs out in grave yards," Snyder answered.

"Ok, we'll have to tell the light side then, Blackar, you tell Dumbledore when you take these two back to Hogwarts Castle. Icy, why don't you go with her? We'll go and tell our clans, spread the word especially to the west, we'll need all of the help we can get. If you can get some dragons from Atlantis Icy then that would be great. Snyder, round up all of the Knuckers you can, we'll need your venomous bite and fast, agile ability. Blackar, same to you, your speed in flight is a real advantage. I'll get as many Wyverns as I can, we can use our leg strength to pick up boulders and heavy objects to drop onto the death eaters. One thing I would like to know, what bloody kind of name is the Death Eaters, it's not like your able to eat death, well, maybe the Grim Reaper can but that's beside the point. Humans, a species we'll never understand," and with that Torsha flew off, Snyder sped off into the forest. Icy flew into the air leaving a trail of ice crystals falling behind her.

"You coming or not Blackar?" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, climb on," she lowered herself to the ground and they climbed on Hermione in front of Draco, much to her displeasure.

Blackar noticed that they were just sitting there.

"You two better hold onto each other, otherwise you'll fall off. I don't go as slow as those stupid brooms."

Malfoy slipped his arms around her waist while she held onto the leather collar, encrusted with jewels. It was around Blackars neck, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how it had gotten there.

"Ready? Hold on." Blackar flew up into the air at an alarming speed. Hermione fell backwards in fright, so now she was as far back as Malfoys' body.

"Finally," Icy sneered coming out of the loops that she was doing.

The two dragons flew straight for the castle. It was a tiny speck in the distance, they hadn't realised how far they were.

Hermione was now gripping onto Malfoys hands that were still around her waist. They were now high above the clouds and Hermione was scared as. Malfoy felt her grip tighten.

"You don't have to grip so hard," he said into her ear. Surprisingly, despite their speed they could still hear each other.

"I've never been this high, alright?"

"Neither have I, but you don't see me squeezing the air out of you."

"Well what do you want me to do? Hug you for dear life? Nah-ah. I'm fine leaving fingernail imprints into your hands." She squeezed harder.

"Ow! Damn it Granger."

She squeezed harder still.

Draco's response to this was pulling her further into him until she was firmly pressed against his body.

"Hey stop bloody moving or I'll dive," Blackar yelled.

"You don't want to be on a dragon when they dive, we practically go vertical," a voice said. It was Icy, just you couldn't see her as she was blended in with the clouds but every-so-often you would see a shine of her scales or feel the cold she gave off.

They slowly descended towards the school. Icy did a dive towards the lake and pulled up so her claws just skimmed the surface, freezing it as she went. She did one lap of the lake and came to a stop on the grass where some seventh years were before when they had appeared out of the clouds.

Blackar did one whole circle around the school and landed away from Icy, she wasn't about to become an ice sculpture. Blackar and Icy let out a roar to signal to Dumbledore that they had to talk to him.

"Hey Dragons, get lost we don't want no trouble here. Don't make us curse you," Some seventh years yelled pointing their wands at them.

Draco and Hermione felt Blackar chuckle. The seventh year's spells would just rebound off of her scales while they would freeze up before they would reach Icy. Although they didn't realise this the seventh years cast a whole heap of spells at the dragons because they hadn't moved when they had asked. As Hermione and Draco expected the spells rebounded and the ones aimed at Icy froze up. But they kept shooting spells at them, not even seeing the two students on the dragons back.

"Where are the bloody teachers?" one of the students yelled still shooting spells. They were all wondering why the dragons weren't fighting back but looking straight at the castle.

"Students Stop!" Dumbledore roared

"But Prof. They're dragons here to fight us."

"Don't be so stupid. They have a message for you Prof." Draco yelled as Hermione was still recovering from the flight.

"Blackar, Icy, nice to see you again, it's been years. What news do you bring?" Dumbledore asked walking up to them. The seventh years looked stunned.

"We have decided to join the war and fight for the light side. The Wyverns, Frosts, Knuckers and Europeans. We are going to spread the word to the west and try and get more dragons. Icy is also going to try and get some legendary dragons from Atlantis, that is if they're reluctant to help," Blackar explained.

"Don't worry, they'll be reluctant. Musamar owes me a favour and those Atlantians always keep their word," Icy said, "I can't wait to get out of this weather. It's so bloody hot."

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. He looked at Hermione in Dracos' arms and sighed.

"Very well." he said. The two dragons went to go but he stopped them.

"Aren't you forgetting something Blackar?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, those two," she lowered to the ground and they jumped off.

The dragons set off in different directions, Icy South and Blackar North.

Hermione started walking to the castle but suddenly blacked out. Draco caught her, automatic reaction.

"Dragons always fly at an altitude we humans can't handle most of the time. Mr Malfoy please take her to the hospital wing, I have to send a letter to the ministry," Prof. Dumbledore said.

Draco picked Hermione up; she felt like a doll in his arms, she was small compared to him.

They had missed out on the whole weekend but Draco was glad that the students were still in class or he would have been in for some real embarrassment. He carried her to the hospital wing and laid her down on the only spare bed. Madam Pomfrey was still dealing with a student who had had a potion accident and was covered in purple, fuzzy hair, they looked like Cousin It with a hair cut and dyed purple hair. He couldn't help but laugh silently. Hermione stirred but didn't wake.

"Ok, dear. What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked walking over to Hermiones bed.

"Ah, she passed out," Draco answered

"Do you know why?"

"Um…High altitude."

"Ah-huh. Let me guess. Dragons?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so. A few of those rebound spells broke some windows in here, shocked some of my patients. She'll be all right. Just needs rest; her head still has to some back to the ground. It happens after you ride a dragon. Your mind stays up there because of the speed they travel at and altitude. Did you ride one two?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll get you two to stay here over night. Just a precaution. Your mind could blank out anytime tonight, or even this week. I'll get the headmaster to cancel all of your lessons for this week. You need to rest too. Your mind may still be here but it's always good to rest," she conjured up a bed next to Hermiones. There were scorch marks where his bed was now.

He looked puzzled up at the nurse.

"Warming potion gone wrong." She said and left.

He laid down and closed his eyes.

'_So do you like her?' _his conscience asked, deciding at that moment when he was trying to relax, to talk about his crush that he denied having.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Voices

Chapter 8: Little Voices 

'_I know your still awake now answer me damn it. Do you like her?' _Draco Malfoy's conscience, Brett, asked.

'_Will you just get out of my head'_ Draco thought screamed

'_Hey, who's doing the snooping for you?'_

'_Hey! I didn't ask you to enter her head'_

'_I'm doing you a favour'_

'_Like what? Being my bloody fortune cookie?'_

'_I can look into her mind and see her true thoughts, the ones she doesn't even know she's thinking, her deepest darkest secrets that are a secret even to her.'_

'_Ah-ha. And I'm the Easter bunny'_

'_What? Like the cute PJ's you used to wear when Pansy wasn't trying to get you in bed? Oh wait, you still wear them, I forgot'_

'_I do not'_

'_It's called denial'_

'_I don't. Pansy was the one who wore the Easter bunny underwear'_

'_oh yeah? Then what are you wearing right now?'_

'_What? I don't know, I just grabbed anything and threw them on this morning, I would have been late if I bothered to see what they had on them'_

'_Take a look. I bet you they're hot pink with white bunnies and purple bows printed on them'_

Draco snuck a quick peek, the curtain was drawn but Madam Pomfrey could come in or Hermione could wake up any moment and see him.

'Aw, shit. I thought I threw them out' 

'_That's the problem when Pansy is your number one fan. She dug through your trash and found them, thought you had thrown them out by accident, so she snuck them back in'_

'_Bloody Pansy, how am I ever going to get rid of her? I know I'm not betrothed to her anymore now that my father has no control over me, but she's like a bloody vulture'_

'_How about you kiss your crush in front of her.'_

'_I'm not kissing Hermione'_

'_AH-HA! I knew it! You do like her, you just admitted it.'_

'_No I…AW SHIT! You bloody tricked me'_

'_I'm a genus, I just love myself sometimes'_

'_More like all of the time'_

'_I can't help it'_

'_Oh yeah?'_

'_Yeah'_

'_We're getting no where'_

'_Talking about nowhere. You still haven't figured out what Hermione meant by Fairy'_

'_So?'_

'_Did I mention that I told her to call you that?'_

'_What!'_

'_Hey! You said that you don't know what that means'_

'_What does it mean?'_

'…'

'_Tell me'_

'…'

'_I know your still there. I can hear you breathing'_

'_I don't breath'_

'_Ha, you are there. What does it bloody mean?'_

'_Promise not to kill me?'_

'_Yes, now spill'_

'_Gay'_

'_I know you are, but what does fairy mean?'_

'_It means gay. When you call a guy a fairy you saying that their gay'_

'…'

'_Draco?'_

'…'

'_Draco?'_

'…'

'_God damn it answer me Draco.'_

'…'

'_You promised'_

'…'

'_I know your still there. I can here you breathing'_

'…'

'_Ok, didn't work. DRACO!'_

'_You did WHAT?'_

'_Crap, I'm dead. I'm getting replaced. The big cheese isn't happy'_

'_How could you do something like that?'_

'_Now you have to kiss her to prove that you aren't gay.'_

'_You sneaky little…'_

'_Lets keep this between PG and M 15 plus, thank you'_

'_Yes well, for your information, I've got some R rated dialogue for youof what I'd like to do to you and scream at you too.'_

'_I can see that. It's running through your mind right now. Man! You have a sick mind…ok, that one was gross…you wouldn't…come on it wasn't that bad…that's all right…that's bloody torture…no, no, no, no, no, no, nnnnnnnooooooooo…EEEEEEWWWWW! That just disgusting…where do you get this stuff?'_

'_You forgotten what my father is?'_

'_Oh'_

'_Yeah, think about it'_

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you get some sleep," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

Draco closed his eyes again and tried drifting off to sleep.

'_So…'_

'_Erg, go away.'_

'_And then…'_

'_Not that again. You annoyed me with that all forth year.'_

'_And then…'_

'…'

'_And then…'_

'…'

'_And then…'_

'_If you say and then one more time I'm gonna come in there and god help you if I find a way to do that.'_

'…'

'_Finally! Peace and quiet.'_

'…'

'_Zzzzzz'_

'…'

'_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz'_

'_AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN'_

'_SHUT UP! Go and Pry into Hermione's mind if your bored.'_

'_Oh now your giving me permission.'_

'_Yes. Now get lost.'_

'_Ok. See you at the"Lost Property".'_


	9. Chapter 9: Dazed

Chapter 9: Dazed

'_Boring!'_ Brett whined in Hermiones head.

Hermione's mind was blank, well apart from the occasional cloud, coloured spark, and gibberish.

'_For someone so smart I didn't know could be so dull even when unconscious'_

'_Go away! Leave me alone! Help! HEL…'_ Hermione thought screamed but she was cut off.

'_Well that was…ohmigod!'_

In front of Brett was a moving image. It was dark in the image but Brett could make out Hermiones terrified face as she was hit in the head. She was shocked as the force of the backhand slap across her face made her fall to the ground. Blood was running down her cheek where she was hit. Hermione lay panting and dazed on the stone floor, a pool of blood was being made as she lay there. Someone kicked her and walked off. Nothing moved for ages, as the image seemed to speed up as if someone had hit the fast forward button and then it slowed to normal. Hermione finally got up and just stood there in the enormous pool of her blood. She looked up as if someone was there, blinked and collapsed, her blood covering her clothes. The person came up to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her trying to wake her but she didn't. They called out her name but nothing worked so finally they picked her up bridal style and rushed down the hall, Their back to Brett so he could see who the person was, and continued towards the hospital wing, they themseves getting covered in her blood from her robes.

The image materialised in front of him.

'_What the hell was that?'_

'**When unconscious a person can see what is going to happen in their future that will change their life but they will not remember it on waking.'** Came a voice from somewhere.

'_Who's there!'_

'**I am a dragon, I can mind read duh!'**

'Blackar! Don't be rude' said another voice

'Yeah, yeah. I'm Blackar, I'm a dragon, we met Hermione and Draco in the forest…blah, blah, blah… you know the rest'

'Blackar! Manners! Geez'

'Don't tell me what to do Icy.'

'Ignore her she is English with no manners. Honestly. Europeans!'

'Speak for yourself.'

'Don't you start. Don't you start! I swear I will kill you my self'

'_**Can I watch?'**_

'Snyder?' Blackar and Icy thought screamed in unison.

'The one and only' 

'What do you want to watch?'

'Icy kill you' 

'No you can't she's MINE! I want to kill her! Me, me, _ME!_'

'_Not to be rude or anything but….WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE ALL YOU DOING HERE IN HERMIONE GRANGERS HEAD!'_

'Checking up on her'

'**Reading her thoughts'**

'_**Trying to hypnotise her to come to my well so I can eat her'**_

All the Dragons said at once.

'_Your what? Reading her thoughts? Hypnotising her? Ok out!'_

'AW! Why? 

**_'Yeah why?'_**

'_OUT NOW! BEFOR I GET THE BIG CHEESE ON YOU! NOW OUT!'_

'They're gone. Well I have to go. No mind reading permitted in Atlantis.'

And so Icy left Hermiones head.

'I hate dragons'

**_'I heard that!_**'

'OUT!'

'………'

'_Good riddance. Now Hermione wake up…wakey wakey'_

Hermione just groaned in her sleep and moved her head to the other side.

'Hermione? ……..Draco is looking for you' 

'_(groan)'_

'_Hermione?'_

'……'

'_Hermione you have to wake up……come on woman……hmmm……Hermione? ……Draco is trying to look down your shirt.'_

Hermione's eyes snapped open to see the ceiling of the hospital wing. Wide eyed she looked around for any sign of Malfoy.

'_Liar'_

'_Hey it got you awake now didn't it? now do you remember anything like dreams etc…?'_

'_Dreams? No'_

'_Ok then I better not tell you.'_

'_Tell me what?'_

'_nothing'_

'_nothing what?'_

'_nothing nothing'_

'_nothing nothing what?'_

'_nothing nothing nothing nothing'_

'_why the extra nothing?'_

_it was just to answer your next question.'_

'_oh…..nothing nothing nothing nothing what?'_

_nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing'_

'_why am I in the hospital wing?'_

_nothing nothing nothing…huh?'_

_why am I in the hospital wing?'_

'_oh, you fainted so Draco carried you up here'_

'_Malfoy?'_

'_Yes the one and only'_

'_why?'_

_Teacher ordered him to'_

'_ah.'_

"Good your awake," Madam Pomfrey said, "drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione a purple vile.

Hermione cringed at it but swallowed it all the same. The expression on her face made Madam Pomfrey laugh.

"It tastes like water," Hermione commented looking at the still purple vile.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled some more and answered, "everyone expects me to give them potions and elixirs so sometimes I like to give them a coloured vile filled with plain water and watch their reactions. You were just dehydrated, that's all. You may go when you're ready" She walked away and Hermione looked over to her left.

There in the other bed was Draco Malfoy asleep. Hermione slipped her feet from under the sheets of the bed and lightly landed on the stone floor. She slowly walked over to Malfoy's sleeping form and looked at him. His breathing was slow and relaxed signalling that he was asleep. Hermione looked over his features and decided why most of the girl population like him. He was gorgeous.

'_but he never looks like this around me'_

'_he doesn't want you to see what he looks like when he's relaxed'_

'_and you would know how?'_

_it's obvious'_

'_ah ha if so then I guess that he likes m'_

'_how'd you know?'_

'_What? I was only being sarcastic. How would you know if he liked me anyway?'_

'_I can communicate with his consciences you know.'_

'_Yyyeeaahhh and answer this question for me. Does he only have an evil conscience as he murdered his good one?'_

'_What? I'm insulted by that'_

'_How can that be insulting to you?'_

_I haven't…I mean he hasn't killed anyone.'_

'_right. So Malfoy does have a good side.'_

'_yeah just he doesn't like showing it'_

_and he likes me'_

'_pretty much'_

'_why?'_

'_ask him'_

'_what? I'm not asking him, he'll proberly tell me to F-off'_

'_well now's your chance so ask him?'_

'_huh?'_

"I know I'm handsome Granger but damn you don't have to stare"

"Huh?" Hermione shook her head and looked at Malfoy. He had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at her with a smirk on his face but it wasn't a bad smirk it was one of amusement.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot and she automatically placed her hands on her cheeks and her eyes grew wide.

"Embarrassed?" Malfoy asked amused.

"Hehe," Hermione tried to control her breathing. She removed her hands and breathed in and out thinking _'it's fine. He's just a nobody'_. Hermione closed her eyes and thought this again and again.

Draco looked at the girl above him. He felt himself sit up and go onto his knees on the bed facing her. He rested on his heels and looked at her straight in the face.

Hermione heard fabric shift and the bed groan as if someone was standing on it. She lost herself in her thoughts, slowly feeling the embarrassment flowing away, the hotness in her cheeks was dieing down. Something stopped her from breathing out again through her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of closed ones. Her eyes fluttered closed again thinking that she was imagining it.

Draco pulled away, "See you later Granger," with that said he jumped off of the bed and walked out of the hospital wing.

'_why did I just kiss her?'_

'_oh sorry that was me'_

'_What?'_

'_yeah I kinda made you do that.'_

'_you do know that you just gave me another reason to kill you.'_

'_I know but I was worth it. just something to take over her mind and beside I was just saying to her that you like her so that just either confirmed it or made her even more confused.'_

'_oh you are dead…start digging your grave right now.'_

'_well I was looking at the very nice plot at the grave yards the other day. It had a very nice view to be honest.'_

'_you're weird'_

'_PANSY 12 O'CLOCK!'_

'_wha..? shit!'_

'_HIDE! BOTH OF HER CONSCIENCESARE WORSE THAN HER NOW HIDE YOU SKINNY ARSE BEFORE PANSY SMACKS IT!'_

Draco dived behind a suit of armour before Pansy could see him and waited a whole ten minutes before resurfacing only to walk straight into some one who he had just had a close encounter with knocking over the suit of armour as he went.

Hermione sat on the bed, which Malfoy had just vacated. She sat there dazed and touched her lips. Hermione was puzzled, why had Malfoy kissed her? Does he really like her? Hermione sat there still with her fingers on her lips staring at the floor. Madam Pomfrey came out and whisked her away. She passed Pansy on the way and didn't bother to tell her Malfoy had already left. Hermione just dorddled down the corridor, fingers lingering on her lips still. She didn't even notice that she was slowly walking in a diagonal line for a suit of armour only when she ran into it, felt something fall on her and heard the sound of crashing metal did she wake up.

* * *

Hey every one. I know I know i haven't updated in ages. go ahead and kill me. (just kidding). lately i've been suffering from major writers block. i've got all of these ideas but none of them fit into any of my stories on plus i know what's going to happen in them but i just don't know how to work in them in...hmmm...plus we are on school holidays and i may be going away but i don't know when so i may not be able to update.

On a lighter note, thanx to all of my reviewers, you guys are the best. i don't mind if you flame me for my lateness i don't care as long as you press that little button and leave me a message. Also if you have any ideas for the story tell me and i'll work my magic and pop them in

well gotta go

so

press

that

button!


	10. Chapter 10: Panic!

Chapter 10: Panic!

"What?" Hermione mumbled.

"Draky? Is that you?" came a high-pitched voice.

"Shit!" Malfoy hissed.

"Huh?" Hermione mumbled still a little dazed.

Malfoy tried to get up but the sleeve of his shirt was caught on a piece of armour. He tried pulling but the material didn't rip.

He heard footsteps coming fast up the corridor. "Fuck!" he tried pulling harder.

Hermione pushed the armour off of her and was about to walk away when she heard Malfoy swear and saw him tugging on his shirt. Thinking about leaving him there she had second thoughts.

'_Maybe I can corner him into telling me why he kissed me if I help him'_

Hermione rushed to his side. She looked at his caught sleeve. Hermione slipped two of her fingers onto the hole and pulled sideways so that it grew bigger.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! This is my good shirt!" Malfoy complained.

"Do you want to be caught by pansy trapped by a suit of armour?" Hermione looked up and stared straight into his eyes.

"What are you waiting for woman? Keep tearing!" he cried panicked as he heard the footsteps quicken even more.

Hermione was now able to slip in her other two fingers and she pulled. The piece of armour clattered to the floor. Hermione pulled Malfoy up and dragged him into a secret passage way that only she knew of (it was magically hidden from Harry's map, plus she liked it to be her own personal space to disappear into so she didn't tell them of it).

"Granger what the…?" he was cut off by Hermiones hand clamped over his mouth as she quickly stuck her hand out side the tapestry, waved her wand so that the armour returned to it's normal state and then pulled it back in quickly and unnoticed as Pansy approached them.

Pansys feet stopped right outside. They heard her sigh and she kept on walking. Hermione kept her hand over Malfoys mouth in case Pansy came back. Malfoy, not wanting her hand there anymore, stuck his tongue out and licked Hermione's hand. She gave a small squeal and her hand flew off and she quickly wiped it on her skirt.

'_Wait, a skirt?'_ Hermione looked down and saw she was in her favourite pieces of clothing, even though none of them matched, that Brett had helped her pick out.

"Ok, this is weird." She mumbled.

Malfoy saw her looking at her clothing. "The spell has a weird side effect. For some reason when you comeback you end up in your favourite clothes and might I saw wow Granger! Didn't know you had it in ya."

Hermione was wearing a tight blue halter-top, a black plated skirt with chains hanging off of the black leather belt and her favourite combat boots with buckles up the sides. She whipped her wand at herself and her top changed into a black and silver top with leather straps that crossed over on her back and had a zip up the front of her top. She kept her skirt and boots. A silver choker necklace appeared on her neck and black fish net gloves appeared on her hands, Hermione had cut the fingers off to give them a 'look'.

"That's more like it," she murmured.

She looked at him and saw he was in muggle jeans and a black t-shirt with a large sword, roses and a sort of banner with the words 'Since 1952, first name in the Water' in it. In big letters 'O'Neill' was sprawled across the sword and the roses.

"Well, I didn't know you knew of the surfing company O'Neill. Isn't that a muggle thing?"

"Yeah and? I just really like these clothes."

"Eh, fine with me."

"So where does this lead to?"

"How about I show you," Hermione walked down the dark corridor and stopped in front of a wooden door with no handle.

"Control your destiny, or someone else will," Hermione said at the door.

"What are you…?" a handle appeared on the door and Hermione opened it.

She looked at him and smiled. His mouth formed an 'o' of understanding and followed her through the door.

"This is a secret place that I found in third year. I come here to think and to get a little privacy from my controlative friends. Oh yay, I just made a new word!" she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. When she saw his weird look she stopped.

"Some of the greatest minds in history have come here in their school years. What you do is you make up your own password and then the room changes to your own personal style. This room helps you think and sort out your thoughts. You have to be careful sometimes as it make you act out things that you are too scared to do in public."

Malfoy nodded and looked around. The walls were midnight blue with gold designs lining the walls. The roof was an image of the night sky on a full moon, a guitar rested in its stand in one corner along with some electronic gear. A desk was up against one wall with a laptop, some stationary, paper, a lamp and an empty photo frame were cluttered on it. Hermione walked over to a beanbag and plonked down. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Malfoy walked over o the desk and looked at it. He picked up the photo frame and saw no photo.

"No photo?" he asked holding the frame up.

"Nope."

"Why?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, "dunno, I guess I haven't found a picture good enough to put in it."

The ceiling changed from a night sky to a far off galaxy with shooting stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed.

Malfoy looked up and agreed. He sat in the other beanbag and watched her watch the ceiling. Her eyes enchanted by the swirling colours. That's when he noticed behind her was a stereo system with a stack of cds. She noticed him staring behind her.

"They're a stack of demos. They're not very good," she said hoping he didn't want to play one.

"Cool, can I have a look?"

"Knock you self out."

Malfoy walked over and looked through the demos. They were all by a band called Evils Warriors.

"Weird name," he mumbled.

"My brothers idea." Hermione said walking up behind him.

"Can I play one?" he asked unsure.

"Er, ok." Hermione loaded the cd in his hand.

The music started and then Mike started singing.

_I woke the other day  
And saw my world has changed  
The past is over but tomorrow's wishful thinking  
I can't hold onto what's been done (whoa)  
I can't grab onto what's to come (whoa)  
And I'm just wishing I could stop, but _

Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on  
Turn the page

Time rolls on  
Wipe these eyes  
Yesterday laughs  
Tomorrow cries

Memories are bittersweet  
The good times we can't repeat  
Those days are gone and we can never get them back  
Now we must move ahead (whoa)  
Despite our fear and dread (whoa)  
We're all just wishing we could stop, but

Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on

_Turn the page _

Time rolls on

_Wipe your eyes _

_Yesterday laughs_

Tomorrow cries

With all our joys and fears  
Wrapped in forgotten years  
The past is laughing as today just slips away  
Time tears down what we've made (whoa)  
And sets another stage (whoa)  
And I'm just wishing we could stop

Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on  
Turn the page

Time rolls on  
Wipe these eyes  
Yesterday laughs  
Tomorrow cries

Time rolls on 

"Cool," Malfoy breathed.

"Yeah. The chords can get pretty hard in some of the songs we play."

"You…you play? In a band? In that band?" Malfoy stuttered.

"Yep. I play the guitar and in some of the song I sing. Choose another cd. Surprise me. I'll play my parts in the song." Hermione slipped the strap over her head on her guitar and turned on the amplifier and speaker.

Hermione started strumming the guitar concentrating on the words and Chris's beat timings on her drum set.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Hermione closed her eyes and kept on playing.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

Malfoy looked at her in interest, as she played, moving with every strum of her guitar and the beat of the song.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Hermione opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. She stared back and lifted the strap over her head and placed the guitar on a beanbag in the corner without breaking eye contact. She walked over to him, reached behind him and stopped the music before it went onto the next song. They were still staring at each other.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest and so was Malfoys.

Before he could contain himself he quickly bent down, kissed her, held it, and then stood back up. She continued to look at him but the spot where she was, was soon vacant as Hermione took off down the passageway and out into the corridors.

"Granger!" Malfoy yelled as he ran after her.

Hermione just kept on running. She didn't know why she was running. It was just and instinct to do when she didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. Hermione tried running down one corridor. The bell rang and students came streaming out of the classrooms, including Harry and Ron. She stopped in her tracks.

"Hermione! We've been so worried," they yelled and began pushing their way through the crowd towards her.

"Granger," came Malfoy's voice behind her.

She gave a yelp and pushed towards Harry and Ron but she rounded them and kept running once they were passed her.

"Granger!" Malfoy yelled as he saw he bolt around the corner.

"Malfoy! What did you do?" Harry yelled and tried to grab a hold on Malfoy.

"Piss off Potter," he shrugged them off and continued after the fleeing girl.

Hermione passed more students and spotted a classroom door that she knew would be vacant. She pushed the door open and ran inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it with all of the locking spells she could think of, even the ones she had made herself (they're illegal spells as she hasn't registered them yet). Hermione lent her back against the door and slid down, breathing deeply causing her chest to rise up and down.

BANG BANG BANG

"Granger let me in!" Malfoy yelled yanking on the door handle.

Hermione didn't reply.

"I know you're in there," he said calmly.

Still Hermione stayed silent and listened to him sit on the ground and lean against the door like she was.

"Listen Granger…I don't know what happened. In the hospital wing…I, I think…it felt like my body was taken over by something…and back there in…that, that ah…room thingy…I don't know wha…I mean…I, I…I guess what I'm trying to say is that…oh I don't know…I guess that I should say sorry, but you see…I, I've never had to say sorry to anyone…my father made sure of that…I guess I don't know what I'm suppose to do in these situations," Malfoy explained stopping every so often to place his words.

Hermione listened to him speak. She was still so confused to why he had kissed her, TWICE, all in the same day. She chose not to answer him, make him think he was talking to a locked empty classroom.

"Granger? Granger? Granger! I know you can hear me! Fine, if you're gonna be like that…" He yelled and muttered while he was getting up, "God, I can't believe I like her!"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He liked her. Could it be true? Has the Slytherin Prince really fallen for the Gryfindor Golden Girl? Hermione shook her head at the crazy thoughts. She got up and unlocked the door. Hermione checked that he wasn't there and headed up towards the Gryfindor Common room.

It was getting dark. They had spent almost all of the day in the hospital wing and the forest. Hermione seemed to always be running away from Malfoy and yet he was always after her.

The corridor grew darker, much faster and much more than it should in a castle than normal. A noise came from ahead, like the scraping of boots on the floor. Heart rate going a million miles an hour she took a step backward. When it came to suddenly darkening corridors and scary noises in front of her she was scared out of her wits and yet when it came to facing Voldemort, his band of Death Eaters and everything like that she was as brave as she could ever be.

Hermione turned to go back along another way when the noises changed position. Once again they were in front of her. Panic tried to take over her body but she pushed in down. She searched for her wand. When she pulled it out of her pocket it was knocked out of her hand with great force. Her whole body froze over, leaving her hand motionless in the dark in front of her still clasped in a fist as if the wand was still there.

A hand reached out and slowly rapped it's long fingers around her hand. Rings shone in the none existent light. Hermione's body was being racked by shudders from her breathing. Coming to her senses she tried to pull her hand away from the thing but it just tightened its grip. She was stuck, gripped by the creature, trapped by its bony hand in a death grip that could not be undone.


End file.
